The Jungle Hero
by CaptainSnowTreasures
Summary: (This story is a revamped version of Tiny's Jungle Adventure from my previous acc) After Tiny had a fall out with her friends, they ended up not talking to each other until the Kremlings came, and captured them leaving Tiny behind. K-Rool has a bigger plan up his sleeve, and it's up for her to save them, but the question is will she be able to? After all, she is just a sidekick ;)
1. Prologue

Late at night, in the deep dark part of the jungle, a walking figure with a dark brown cloak, and a long walking cane, was headed towards the temple of the Great Inka Dinka Doo, an idol that help keep watch over all on Kongo Bongo Island. He walked in, stood in front of Inka Dinka Doo to admire his structure, and slowly began to kneel on his knee. The idol's eyes began to glow a bright green as the stone block of his face began to change. "You summoned me, Inka?" The mysterious Kong asked as he continued to stay on one knee. Inka sighed, and replied to his question. "I sense a deep disturbance that will soon happen on the island. An all out war between the Kongs, and the Kremlins. I can not go into full detail of what will be happening far as our home." The Kong gasped, and stood up quickly. "An all out war? Are you sure about this? Things have been so peaceful here on Kongo Bongo Island. What idea has lead you to believe that there will no longer be peace here?" Inka said, "There really hasn't been much peace since Donkey Kong was the one that have found the crystal coconut. K-Rool, and his lizard minions have been doing everything in their power to keep Donkey Kong from becoming future ruler. That coconut holds great power. This particular feeling I am getting...this vision...is far more than what one can comprehend." The Kong paced back, and forth thinking of what the idol was trying to explain to him. "Well, if K-Rool is the case, then of course, Donkey Kong will be able to take care of him as he will be future ruler of Kongo Bongo. Like the prophecy foretold. He or she who finds this magical orb will soon receive the secrets, and the power to rule this land, and protect all primates here-

"Even if he was the Kong who discovered the crystal coconut, Donkey Kong is not the prophecy. This is something way beyond what he can do, and I'm afraid his skills aren't exactly enough to put in an end to what will happen," said Inka. The Kong was even more confused than ever. Either Inka was losing it, or the prophecy was not true to began with. "Since you are the one who has established this prophecy, how does it go about then? I do not understand. If Donkey Kong is not part of the prophecy, then who is?" Inka answered, "Only the one that has been born, and blessed with this power is who can stop this situation from creating massive chaos to our home. That is who will become the ruler of Kongo Bongo Island. Finding the magical orb is something mere mortals came up with to decide someone's fate. Only one Kong has the gift, and now that I am receiving these visions, it is time for the prophecy to go underway to protect this land of Kongs." "But, Inka, you still have not answered my question. Who shall it be? Who have you chosen to be ruler of the island?" Inka just chuckled, and smiled.


	2. Trials

In the air of the jungle were the sounds of groaning, and moaning Kremlings falling to their feet. Punches were being thrown, and claws were going everywhere, but was not enough to take down this one brave chimp who was beating them from left to right with her hard jabs, and her high kicks. She even grabbed one of the Kremling's head, and eye-gouged him. She grabbed a stick, and threw it into Kalypso's chest, making her bleed out to her death. The chimp stood still, looking towards the cliff to find a dark green monster with red eyes standing there, growling at her. They both charged at each other to put out the final strike to see who will win the battle until she heard a familiar voice call out her name. "Tiny! Tiny!" Are you home?!" Tiny suddenly jumped up from her nap waving her fist around. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned. A rock flew through her window, and hit her on the head. "Ouch! Geesh, what was that?" She rushed to the window, and saw Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Dixie waving at her to come down. "Finally, you're awake! We need to get the crystal coconut back! Let's bust a move!" Donkey Kong said. "Are ya coming?!" "Oh, gosh! I am so sorry! I'll be right down!" After all those dreams she had of being the protector, and ruler of Kongo Bongo Island, this was the perfect chance to show that she can be more than just a sidekick. She knew this is her moment. No way she could screw up on this mission like she did the previous ones. Tiny raced to her dresser to brush her hair that was all over her head. After a few strokes, she tried to find her navy blue shirt with the little pocket on the left side with a little daisy on it. Finally, she tried to tidy up things a bit by taking all the banana peels that were on the floor, and all her magazines, and game cartridges, and tossed them aside next to her bed. Donkey Kong, and the others could hear the commotion from her hut, and was curious as to what she was doing. "I'm coming guys! On my way!" she shouted. She ran out the door, but slipped on a peel that was overlooked, and slid out the door, landing on Dixie. Donkey Kong just rolled his eyes. "Tiny get off! You do realize you no longer weigh only 10 pounds," Dixie said while pushing her sister off of her. "Alright, let's go. I got a plan to get the coconut back so follow my lead. That means you, Tiny." DK said.

"Me? Why just me?" Tiny questioned him.

"Because you tend to screw things up during our missions. You never stick with the plan. You go out of your way trying to be the big hero when DK is in charge," Dixie replied.

"I won't do it this time. I promise. Cross my heart, and hope to die. Well, not die but...you get what I mean."

They all got into an empty mine cart, and sped off to chase after K-Rool, and his scaly goons, hoping that Tiny would not mess things up for them. Through the mine tunnels, K-Rool had ordered his men to pt up signs of which direction to go to confuse the apes, which will give him time enough to get to his lair while they were being stalled. Unfortunately, that didn't work as Donkey Kong was already on to what K-Rool was trying to do, and insisted on catching him to get the magical orb back. If he came back empty-handed, Cranky Kong would have a massive fit, and be even more cranky than he already is. K-Rool shook his fist at DK, and shouted, "You may have gotten away from that little course of action, you dimwitted simian, but you will not get this back! I am gonna make sure of it! Today, my kingdom of lizards will rise, and put you all to your graves!" Tiny climbed up on DK's shoulder to jump to K-Rool's mine cart. "Tiny! Ouch! What are you doing? Get down! I can't see!" Tiny laughed. "I got this, DK. Just you watch, and learn." She took the big risk, and jumped to K-Rool's cart. She was fighting him, kicking, and punching, to get him to drop the coconut. She growled, and bit him hard on his arm, producing a massive bloody wound on his arm. "What are you idiots doing?! Get her off me now! Get away from me, you mangy lemur! How dare you bite the one that you will have to bow down too?!" DK pulled the lever to make the cart go faster. "She is doing it again. She's gonna screw this up! Tiny back off! Stick with the plan!" Diddy hollered. Tiny got distracted by what Diddy told her, and K-Rool pushed her out the cart. She fell onto the mine tracks rolling until she made a complete stop. DK quickly pulled brakes to keep them from running over here. The cart stopped immediately, but slid off the tracks, and collided into the tunnel walls. K-Rool laughed hysterically at their failure, and made it back to his lair with the crystal coconut in his hand. DK crawled out from under the mine cart to check, and see if everyone was okay. Diddy helped his girlfriend up while dusting her off. "Are you okay, Dixie?" Diddy asked. Dixie nodded as she adjusted her hat. Donkey Kong stormed over to Tiny. "What the hell were you thinking, Tiny?! I told you before we got here to stick with the plan! What you did was another attempt at being careless, and stupid! I am the leader here! Not you!" Tiny got up, and brushed off the dirt. "Well, he would have gotten away with it so why not take a chance, and get it?"

"He got away with it now! Don't you see?! Why do you always have to mess things up?!" Diddy exclaimed. Dixie ran in, and stopped the bickering. "Can we not do this now?! We got a coconut to get here! Let's go!" Dixie, and Diddy ran ahead to his lair. DK looked over at Tiny, and gave her a cold stare. Tiny felt a little bad, and a little terrified by his face. "Come on. Can't stall any longer," he said in a low tone of voice. Few hours had passed, and the sun was setting in the sky. Cranky was in his hut, pacing back and forth, growing impatient with DK and the crew. He looked upon the empty pedestal that the crystal coconut sits upon. He began to worry even more about the apes. "What is taking them so long with the coconut? It never takes them this long to get it back. I just hope that they were not defeated by that crocodile, and he may have finally taken control. This island won't be the same if he became ruler of this place. There would be no peace here. Just utter chaos," he said to himself. Candy, and Funky walked in to see if Donkey Kong was back from his mission. They were planning on going to a Swanky's comedy show for the night. Cranky informed them that he hasn't made his return with the crystal coconut, and that he too, was getting worried about what may have happened. Bluster walked in with a bill for Cranky Kong, who recently ordered some more trigger barrels for his defense traps. "Cranky, I do believe you have ordered some of my exclusive trigger barrels, and I have decided to come over, and proudly present to you this bill. That is how much you owe me. Do not think for a second that just because we are here on this island together you can get my barrels for free, and Candy, you will be working double shift tomorrow. I have gotten my hands on some brand new material for the barrels which will make them unbreakable. Wait, why is everyone standing around here?" Cranky sighed, "We are waiting for DK, Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny to come back with the coconut, Bluster. You know, the bright shining coconut that you tried to get your hands on to impress Candy Kong a while back?" Funky snickered at Cranky's remark. Bluster laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, but did I hear you say Tiny Kong? Now I know everyone has lost it. That girl is very clumsy, and not much help to the DK gang. If it is taking them this long to get back, she is obviously the reason. Not much of a good sidekick, I'm afraid."

"Hate to admit it, but you are right, Bluster. There were many times she had wreck things up for the others. She is still young, and just needs to learn on what a sidekick should do. Then again, she can be quite a pain in a monkey's a-"

"We made it back!" DK, and the others walked in with a few bruises on their bodies, nevertheless the coconut was safe, and was able to be put back where it belong. Candy ran over to DK, hugging on him, and kissing on him. "Oh, DK! I was starting to fear something bad had happened to you, and everyone. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" DK kissed Candy on her lips, and said, "This Kong is fine. No need to worry. Bruises doesn't bother me none." Crank sighed in relief after he placed the coconut back on its pedestal. "What in monkey's name took you guys so long to get back here?" Cranky asked him. "We would have gotten here sooner if someone had stuck with the plan. Instead, just as clumsy, and reckless as always, she had to go, and try to be the hero," Dixie replied. Tiny looked away in shame. She did not mean to do the things she did. All she wanted to do was prove to DK that she can be more than just a sidekick. She never really liked to follow orders from anyone."Look, I was just trying to-" Cranky interrupted her. "Being crazy is what it is. You have done this too many times, Tiny. You could get someone killed here because you failed to do what you are told." Bluster chuckled. "Oooh, someone's getting the axe. You can't be a good hero, and what's even more funny, you can't even be a good sidekick. Priceless! Such a juvenile!" Tiny groaned at his remark. "All you do is make us look bad. Why even invite you to do these missions with us if you can't even do a simple task?! Better if you stayed back, and be a burden somewhere else. Next mission, you will get it to the point where we will never be able to get the crystal coconut back," DK said. Tiny could not believe her ears. They were saying so many negative comments about her when she was only trying to help. She couldn't help if she was bit clumsy sometimes. It was who she was. All of them were fussing at her making her feel like she did not belong. They could not take another day with her ways. Tiny tried to hold back her tears as much as possible to toughen herself up, but the pain was so much to bear. "I can't believe you all would say that stuff to me. In front of my face like I'm nothing, but garbage. I am not garbage."

"Garbage to be a sidekick. Come on Tiny, be a team player, and stop trying to be a hero. You are not Donkey Kong. He has got more muscles, and brain than your scrawny ass. You are nothing, but a mere shadow," Dixie said. Tiny felt really offended, and shoved Dixie into Cranky's chair. "Easy for a pipsqueak to say. You have your own game. You have it all here, and yet you are back in my position. You try to act tough only to get people to agree with you." Dixie jumped out the chair. "Of course I have my own game, I am very popular. How many fan votes you get for being a sidekick? Hmm let's see uhhhh...none. You shouldn't run your big trap so much. You don't have a real purpose here in this jungle. You are nothing, but a replacement." The others started to back up from the argument. Candy began to see that Dixie was taking it too far. These two girls have always had sibling rivalry. However, Dixie will do all she can to show dominance, and stay on top as the big sister. "Dixie, that's enough. I think you are going overboard with this." Tiny was confused. A replacement? What in the world did she mean by that? "No, Candy. This needs to be said. You can't do this type of crap, and expect sympathy in return. Today was too close to where the coconut was lost because of your foolish attempts at trying to be like DK. I mean, come on, what are you really trying to prove here? Hm? Give us some insight. We will wait." Tiny couldn't even comprehend on what just happened. She was put on the spot in front of everyone so quickly when she had no words to come back at Dixie. Instead, she looked away, and stayed silent.

"I didn't think so. Like I said, you are nothing, but a replacement," Dixie shouted. "Just looking at you just makes my stomach churn! Sometimes I can't stand you because you are so pathetic, and annoying that I wish that you were never born! Candy can be a better sister than you. She is not naive, and dumb like you!" Stunned silence had fallen within this crowd. The others had no words to describe this intense matter. Tiny's heart felt so heavy. Dixie saw the look on Tiny's face when she said those nasty things about her. "Tiny...I...please...I did not mean the way that sounded. It came out wrong." Tears on Tiny's face started to fall. Dixie tried to comfort her, but what she spoke of was enough to make Tiny bust into tears. "You know what? You are right. I obviously have no purpose of being here since I'm nothing, but a replacement. I guess that is what you, and everybody else wanted to hear, huh? Nice to know how you really feel about me," Tiny sobbed, and ran off. "Tiny wait!" Candy called out to her.

Back in K-Rool's lair, K-Rool was licking his wound that Tiny had embedded through his scales. He was not happy about his injury, and he was really not satisfied with another painful loss of capturing the crystal coconut. He felt nothing, but anger, and rage. Krusha, and Klump walked in on him treating himself, thinking of something to say without pissing him off even more. Klump waved at him, but K-Rool did not pay much attention to them. He proceeded on cleaning his wound. A soldier brought in some wrap, and some medicine to help with the injury. K-Rool roared, and punched him in his face, balled up both his fists, and smashed the soldier's face in. Blood was dripping from his fists onto the floor. "I'm sure you both are waiting for me to spill my guts to you about how much of an idiot you are. Well, I won't be doing that. I think you pretty much get it now since I seem to say that from our previous defeats. No point of asking you two what you could have possibly done to stop them from taking it away because you will make up some stupid excuse which makes me want to kill you. That girl...bit me on my arm, and no one bites King K-Rool as long as he is here," he said to them in a calm tone. Klump slowly walked up to him, and patted his shoulder. "We will get that crystal coconut for sure next time, your highness. No need to sweat it." K-Rool walked to his throne, and took a seat. "Yes, we will get it next time because I have the ultimate plan to take them down once and for all, and claim my rightful place as ruler of the island. I was close to walk away with the crystal coconut. What I have up my scaly sleeve will confirm my victory against those fleabag morons. I have had this going on for many years, my boys. Now the time has come for it to take full effect. I like to see Donkey Kong make an effort to stop me now. He will be first in line to kiss the ground I walk on." Klump cleared his throat, and said, "Yes sir. You seem very determine, sir." Kritter walked in with some paper folded, and kneeled down before his King to address some news to him. "K-Rool, your majesty. Modifications of the blueprints for the machine is now complete. Our men are working on getting the parts for it right now. In the meantime, would you like to take a look?" "K-Rool grabbed the paper, and observed the images. He chuckled, and patted Kritter on the back. "Very impressive, Kritter. Such loyalty coming from you. Proceed on with the makings. We shall not tarry any longer. Wait, before you go, what is the progress of the second part of my plan?"

"They are working on it right now. It may take awhile for it to become the way we want it, but I can reassure you that the task will be fulfilled for your desire, my lord. We shall not keep you waiting as we want to see you rule this l-" Klump pushed Kritter aside. "Okay, now you are just sucking up to him. Go on now. He has an injury that he needs to focus on. No more of whatever it is you are trying to say." Kritter mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway to the labs. K-Rool winced from the pain in his arm. He licked it some more until he came across something. He could not put his finger on it, but there was an odd taste to it, and he was quite fond of it. He can even smell the scent of her, and it seemed more powerful than a few minutes ago. "That blasted chimp...what do you have going with you?" In Coconut Cross, where the waterfall sparkles within the moonlight, Tiny Kong was in the water, giving herself a nice good bath. She scrubbed her body full of her favorite bath soap, Berry Bamboo. While she was giving herself a good scrubbing, she started to have flashbacks of what they were saying about her, and it was something she could not avoid. They were echoing in her mind like little voices. She took a deep breath to relax, and forget about the situation. That way, she can move on. Since she now knows that they no longer want anything to do with her, Tiny felt alone, and helpless. She looked upon the water, and seen her reflection. Tiny got a bit upset, and pushed her fist in the water. After her little emotional moment, she got out the water to dry her fur off. Then, she put on her blue shirt. Suddenly, a photo fell out of her shirt. The photo was an image of her with her friends. They were at a beach party a while back, and they took a group photo together. Before she headed home, she sat in the cool grass, and looked at the picture, remembering how much fun they had together that day. "I guess those days are over, huh? I have no friends. No family...nothing. They got what they wanted. They never really cared about me at all. I tried...so hard...to be what they want me to be...I do not understand. What do they want me to be?" she said with tears in her eyes. At the temple of Inka Dinka Doo, the idol's eyes glowed green again, and the only thing he said was, "They will soon see. The prophecy shall commence."


	3. Phase 1

"Oh my gosh, that was the worst movie you have ever suggested, Donkey Kong. Where was the love scenes of that movie? I thought it was suppose to be a movie about a romance," Candy scoffed at DK. DK chuckled. "Well, if it is any consolation, those bananas were really getting the love they deserved. Kinda acts like a romantic movie." Candy rolled her eyes yet her attitude quickly changed. She couldn't stay mad at Donkey Kong for long. She never could. His goofy personality is what made him funny, and fun to be around. She turned around, and leaned on his muscular chest. "You big ape. I think I'll let that slide this time. Next time, I'm picking the movie. You are so cute when you sound so sincere." Candy leaned his head towards her, and kissed him on his cheek. DK couldn't help but to blush at that moment. Before they could get a passionate kiss in, Cranky's hologram, as always, disrupts their moment due to a coconut emergency. "You two seriously need to get a room," said Cranky. DK shook his head, and mumbled, "If we did, you would have still showed up." Cranky growled at him. "I heard that, you big knucklehead! No time for all that romantic stuff. K-Rool has once again came over, and kidnapped the coconut. Need you and your little buddies to get it back, and quick! I need it for my potions!" Donkey Kong quickly kissed Candy on her forehead, and reassured her of his safe return. Meanwhile, Tiny was walking in the jungle with a basket in her hand, gathering strawberries for her morning pancakes. She usually makes pancakes for everybody in the jungle, but since their little fall out, she decided to make them for herself. While she was picking her strawberries, DK, and the others bumped into her accidentally, making her berries fall to the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" Tiny said. "Great, now I got to pick a fresh batch." Diddy groaned. "Well, this is the shortest route to catch K-Rool, and you just happen to be standing in our way." Tiny ignored Diddy, grabbed a fresh batch, and walked away, not giving them any attention since she was quite pissed with them for how they treated her the other day. However, on the plus side, she really wanted to help them so maybe asking for a second chance may work. By the time she turned around to ask them for her to assist, they were already heading their way. She sighed sadly, and went back home.

"Save them. They need you. Save them before it's too late."

Tiny paused. She heard a strange voice around her, and she checked her surroundings. Unfortunately, nothing was there. "Save them. They need you. Save them before it's too late." Tiny's head started to hurt a bit. She sat down on the soft grass to rest a bit. The voice kept repeating in her mind, and it was really creeping her out, almost giving her goosebumps underneath her fur. Finally, the voice stopped. She was so confused as to what just happened. No one was there, and yet she heard someone talking, like they were trying to tell her something. "That was weird. Can't be me talking to myself because that isn't my voice. I wonder whose was it," she pondered. "Well, I better get home, and make these pancakes...at least I'll have a lot to myself..." After she had arrived home, and cooked her breakfast, she sat on her couch, and turned on the TV to watch Swanky's Game Show. Back at K-Rool's lair, K-Rool was walking around, observing his scaly minions hard at work, building his machine that was prepared on the blue prints. Sweating, moaning, aching gators who were tired, but was willing to do everything to serve their King as they too, want him to reign. K-Rool looked at his arm Tiny bit into, and kept sniffing her scent. Something was catching his attention about this wound, and he was not going to rest until he could scope out the reason. A sharp pain shot up his wounded arm, and he winced a bit. Klump rushed over. "Are you okay, my scaly king? Is it your arm. Krusha, and I are great when it comes to band-aids. We can get you patched up in no time." K-Rool shook his head at Klump. "Band-aids are good for when you, and Krusha injure your brains too many times in one second. I do not need a band-aid for this matter. It is something about this wound that makes me wonder on what that girl had gotten into. I am curious. I have never felt this before, and her scent is so strong. So powerful which makes my plan all worth while in the end. Time I get to the bottom of this, and reveal on where this source is coming from. It's such a delight to find that the one monkey who is my enemy, may not actually be my enemy." A kremling in a white cloak with goggles, walked up to K-Rool to inform him on the serum that he, and the others were cooking up. The serum was a violet color, and it was bubbling inside his beaker. The materials they used was from colorful quartz rocks found deep in the jungle near the swamps. They were very rare, and no one couldn't touch them with their bare hands as the rocks can make the hands burn. With K-Rool's intelligent scientists, they were able to make it to where it won't be harmful to anyone who gets their hands on it, but it will do that one special thing that K-Rool has had his heart set on. "Excellent. In just a few minutes, Operation DoomsDay will commence! For once, and for all, I shall be the new ruler of Kongo Bongo Island, and all those pesky apes will be working for me to help me reign!" K-Rool shouted from the rooftops. Before he made his way to the library to do some research, he ordered Klump, and Krusha to grab the cameras, and get them set up near his throne as he was preparing himself to do his showcase on what he felt was the most brilliant plan he had ever conceived. Tiny Kong was on her couch eating her waffles, and watching television. The screen became nothing but static. She went towards the TV to figure out the cause of it. She banged on top of twice. She even banged on the side of it three times. Nothing has changed. "Oh coconuts! I just bought this new box last week. It can't be busted already. As if my morning can not get any worse." The screen started to perk up, and instead of her show, K-Rool was on the screen waving, and laughing away. Tiny Kong banged on her tv again, thinking that it was acting funny still. Sadly, it wasn't. What she was eyeballing is for real. The camera followed K-Rool to his throne as he took a seat, and laced his golden crown on his head. "Hello there. I'm sure you all are wondering why am I, your greatest nemesis, playing on your screens right now. I'm doing it this way just so you all know how long you have to say your prayers when I finally come after you furballs, and take over Kongo Bongo Island as ruler. Today marks the day of the rise of the reptilian kingdom. No longer will we be hit, beaten, and mauled by you pathetic zoo animals. No more of the sufferings of agony, and defeat. Oh no. We will not stand for it anymore! I will not stand for it anymore! Our time has finally come, and we are coming stronger, and even more prepared than you dumb apes. I'm sure right now you all are wanting to turn your TVs off, and completely ignore me. It is perfectly fine if you do so, but will it help much? I don't think so. Through all the years of failure, I have finally achieved, and succee-" Tiny yawned, shut off the TV, and went back to her waffles. "Like I give a damn. He has made so many plans in the past, and we would always stop him dead in his tracks...well...that's when we were friends. Now I'm just an outcast. Feels kinda strange. After she had consumed her meal, Tiny went to wash off her dish. Suddenly, she heard a loud humming sound outside. She ran to her window to look around, and see where was it coming from. A huge ship flew over her hut, and towards the beach. A few soldiers were sliding off the ropes that were hung from inside the ship. They were being dropped there, and out of curiosity she had to investigate.

Going towards the beach, she began to pick up sounds of distressed primal calls. That's when she realized something was not right. "Save them. Save them. They need you. Save them before it's too late," said the echoing voice inside Tiny's head. Now she really had to hurry. By the time she got to the beach, the wind was blowing really hard, and the loud humming noise grew louder. Tiny pushed a few thicket bushes out of the way, and saw a huge ship floating in the sky. "Help! Let me go, you moron! Let me go!" The Kremlings were rummaging up the apes into a huge, inescapable net, which was being carried from a giant mechanical claw from the ship. As they were all gathered, the soldiers immediately climbed back up the ropes to go back inside. "What? What's going on?! They are taking them away. Oh, I gotta do something, but if I do, I may screw things up, and make an even bigger mess than before. Then again, I can't just not do anything," she said to herself. She ran out towards the captive apes, and was able to climb on the net before it went even higher off the ground. "Tiny! Tiny! No stop! Don't save us! Save the coconut," DK told her. Tiny wasn't listening. She was occupied with tearing a hole in the net for them to escape. "Tiny! Stop! Do not worry about us! Get the crystal coconut! We can not let him have it!" yelled Diddy. "Are you listening?!"

"I am trying to get you guys out of here," she replied with an annoying tone in her voice. DK growled at her, grabbed her hand to stop her, and said, "Listen to me since you always seem to have a hard time. That crystal coconut is in danger. He gets his hands on it, we are all screwed. Get the crystal coconut away from the soldiers, then come free us!" DK explained to Tiny. Tiny nodded, and went after the coconut. The ship was floating higher over the ocean, making its way to its destination. Tiny spotted one of the soldiers trying to go inside with the coconut, and was able to grab his tail, and pull him down. "Hey! Get off me, you furry brat! I'll make you suffer if you don't get your furry ass down now!" The other soldier caught her, and pulled out his laser gun as quickly as he could. Tiny yanked his tail so hard that it caused him to slip a bit. The coconut slipped out of his reach, and Tiny held out her hands to get it. Before she could grab it, the laser beam caught her off guard. The Kremling shoved his hard bottom boot in her face to kick her off. She held onto his tail as tight as she could to keep from falling into the ocean. Two other Kremling soldiers were heading to help their companion. His tail could only take so much of the pulling, but it took too much, and his tail bone broke. He screamed loudly in pain, pleading for his crew to help him. One of the other ones jumped down beside her, and scraped his claws deep within her back. Her shirt had huge claw marks, and blood spewing from the wounds. He, with full force, kicked her in the face, and she fell straight down into the ocean. At the very end of that mini fight, the ship took off. There was a huge metal cage inside, and the Kongs were tossed inside to be locked up. Kritter walked in along with K-Rool with the crystal coconut in his hand staring down upon his enemies with a big smirk on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, K-Rool?! Get us out of here!" Cranky bellowed.

"My, my, my. We can not start off with a hello first? Straight to the point now, is it? Well no matter. Guess I'll start off this introduction of my pure genius diabolical intellectual scenario. You see, I have been thinking about doing this for quite sometime now. Sure I have always captured you all, and it always blow up in my face, but this time shall not be like the others. I have grown to be sick, and tired of you meddling mongrels screwing up on whatever plan I make. This plan is sheer idiot proof, and believe me, I have made sure it was," said K-Rool while rubbing the coconut.

"It will no longer be idiot proof when my main man here, Donkey dude, busts us out of this negative joint that you got goin. Once we get going, we won't stop until that mama karma kicks in on your scaly tail," Funky replied. DK grabbed the steel bars, and used every muscle in his body to pull them apart. The bars would not bend. They were able to withstand his strength. "Aww, poor wittle Donkey Kong. Gotten weaker? Haven't had your banana breakfast to get you that King Kong strength you crave so much to have? Well, that's too bad! These bars are made from the finest metals that makes it impossible for them to be bent out of shape. They are stronger than you, and they don't even have hands to hold out on their own! I study you, Donkey Kong. Believe me, I do. Those bananas are what give you the strength. Now, see without them, you are weak. You're nothing. If I didn't think this plan through to get you in this cage, then the plan would have failed, and your ignorant ass and your pathetic friends will make intentions of putting everything to an end. The only thing that will be at the end are you monkeys! The crystal coconut in my possession is just enough to complete phase three of my doomsday operation. All I need is it's energy to power up what I need." Donkey Kong banged on the bars, and roared at K-Rool. "That coconut belongs to me. Inka Dinka Doo said that whoever finds it is future ruler of Kongo Bongo. Sorry if you weren't chosen to be anything, but a slime sucking coward!" K-Rool scoffed at DK. "That's the difference between me, and you Donkey Kong. You worship, and wait for that silly "idol" to tell you your fate. I take time, and matters into my own hands to began my future. Hence, why I got the coconut, and you locked away like old rotten teddy bears in an old wooden box. Come stop me now if you dare, but if you are caught escaping, my men has orders to kill you on the spot so I recommend you use your brain cells from that tiny sized walnut you call a brain before you make any mistakable moves. I have the upper hand. So sit back, and relax fellas. The party's not exactly over yet. I am just getting it started, and you all are nothing more, but just my house guests for this operation."


	4. Meeting Junior

Soaking wet from head to toe, Tiny was crawling towards the sandy shore, coughing, and breathing for air. She laid on the sand, and rested. Her head was hurting, her vision was a bit blurry, and the wound on her back was throbbing. She began to slowly rise to her feet, looking around in the sky, trying to figure out where the ship had went. The ship had disappeared. Nowhere to be found. She let out a deep sigh. Tiny could not believe she let them get away with everyone. In her mind, she blew it. She knew she wasn't right to do anything that required rescuing another being. She laid back down under the sun to dry off, and to stay warm as the cold air started coming in. She clasped her hand on her forehead, and rubbed it gently to soothe the pain. Suddenly, she felt something crawling underneath her back. At a rapid speed, Tiny rolled over on her stomach to see what it was. A tiny blue nose was sticking out of the sand, looking for air. "What in the?" she wondered. She balled up her fist, and slammed the nose back in the sand. "Ouch!" it shouted. It quickly crawled out from underneath the sand, rubbing its sore nose, and coughing up sand. "Now, look here mister! I'll have you know I do have sharp teeth, and I can easily snap your hand right off your wrist if you try that again, and furthur more- whooa whoaaa! hello there cutie." Tiny was speechless. Turns out the nose she smashed into the sand was a blue, bulky Klaptrap. She just simply waved, and got up from the ground. "Well, well well. Say, I hope you don't find this too fast or too forward or whatever, but you can smash my nose in the sand anytime, baby. Disregard all that I said before. You? Me? Dinner?" Tiny jumped back. "Dinner? No way would I have dinner with a Kremling! Are you out of your mind? You Kritters have lost it." The little Klaptrap cleared his throat, and said, "Hey! I am nt just a Kritter. I am a Klaptrap. They call me Junior. Junior, the giant Klaptrap, to be exact. See, they call me that for a reason baby cakes. I'm always eating, and exercising my jaw as well as getting these bulky muscles going. Like what you see?" Junior said seductively. "Ha! Really? They give you guys names now? I guess there is so many of you little guys, their brains get twisted really fast," she replied. Within matter of minutes, they both came to realization that they were enemies.

"Hey, wait just a minute! Shouldn't be up there with them capturing the other Kongs?!"

"And shouldn't you be up there with your friends being captured? I have an excuse to be down here. That dumb blue Kremling, Krusha knocked me out of the window when they were doing a head count. He never looks where he is going," Junior answered. Tiny shook her head. "They are not my friends. I am just an outcast here. To be honest, I couldn't care less on where they are being taken. I'm sure "Donkey Kong", the strongest, and bravest ape on this island, can figure out how to escape." Tiny walked back home with Junior following behind her. "It seemed like you were friends with them, Dixie. You were trying to get them out of that net. Kinda figured that was what the deal was here," he said. Tiny turned to him slowly. "Did you just call me Dixie?" she asked him in a low tone. Junior wasn't quite sure on whether to run, or answer her, but it look like she wanted a reason as to why she was called that name. "Dixie? Dixie Kong? You don't know your own name? That's kinda pathetic." Tiny stomped towards him, and snorted. "I do know my own name, for your own information. My name is not Dixie Kong. It's Tiny Kong. Tiny...Kong. I'm Dixie's..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She remembered on the wicked statement Dixie said to her that had really hurt her feelings. "Never mind. I don't care about them. Now we know each other's names, I think it's best if you be on your way now. Junior noticed the wound on her back. He got interested on it, and went on to following her. Tiny looked over her shoulder to see if he was still following her. Close behind her, he was. She stopped, and then he stops. She went. He went. Frankly, it was pestering her. "Ugh! Why are you following me?! There is no since of you going where I'm going! Nothing interesting here. Goodbye!" Junior sighed, "Hey look lady, there is nowhere else for me to go. I don't know this place. I don't know where the ship even went. Well, wait, actually I do know where it's going. Just don't know the direction it started going. So, it is just you and me, sweet cheeks." When he turned, she was already walking forward towards her home. She went in, sat on her couch, and turned the TV back on without even thinking about what went on a few minutes ago. Junior walked in, and sat beside her. "It was very nice of you to just leave me back there," he said sarcastically. Tiny rolled her eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?! You actually followed me in here?! Go back to the swamps or something." Junior really was getting tired of her attitude, but he knew that if he were to continue on annoying her, she would just resist even more. He finally had enough, and showed himself to the door. "Alright fine. I'll get out your hair since you are so moody. I don't have to stand here for this," he grunted. Tiny just shrugged. "And yet, at my doorstep telling me this, which is causing you not to s go to the other side of my hut. Can you like walk a little bit faster?" Junior groaned and stormed out. "Fine! Don't be alarmed when K-Rool executes his doomsday plan, and annihilates your entire home with his doomsday machine," he said back to Tiny. "Doomsday machine?!" She exclaimed. Junior facepalmed. "Ohhhhhh. I was not suppose to tell you about that." Tiny slouched back on the couch, thinking about what Junior just said. Not only are the others in danger, but her home too. This doomsday plan K-Rool whipped up could be the biggest one yet, and it may very well end and destroy everything. "Junior? Please tell me that you were kidding about what you said."

"I was kidding about what I said," Junior said.

"Junior!"

"What?! You told me to tell you that! What else you want me to say?!"

Tiny thought about what needed to be done. She was the only Kong that wasn't captured, and she was the only choice to stop whatever K-Rool had started. However, she wasn't quite sure what to do or where to start off. Donkey Kong would know what to do. All she did was follow. Then again, after her argument with them, she mustered up the confidence to take a chance to prove she can be a hero just like Donkey Kong. Tiny Kong went to grab her backpack, and fill it up with some item for her long, and tedious journey. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked her. "I'm going to find K-Rool, and stop him," she answered. After gathering a few of the items she felt was necessary to take, she was heading out the door. "Alright, let's go," Junior said. Tiny snorted. "Wait a minute, who said you were coming along? Don't think I have ever threw out an invitation for you to be a stowaway."

"You need me for protection," Junior said while flexing his tiny muscles. "It can get wild, and crazy out here especially with me, and your sexy self together.

"And what makes you think that I can trust a disgusting Kremling like you? We are both enemies. You guys will do anything to manipulate us. I am fine going on my own. You can stay here, and rot for all I care."

"You need me, sweet cheeks. Believe me, I'm the only one here between you and I that knows exactly where they are headed." Without a doubt, what he said made sense. In order to stop K-Rool, she had to figure out where they were going first. Otherwise, she would have been roaming in circles with no knowledge as to what location they were flying to. She had no choice, but to let the annoying, perverted Klaptrap tag along. Let alone complaining about what he may do. "I can not believe that I'm going to say this. You can come along, but on one condition. You have to tell me everything that K-Rool has planned to do with this doomsday machine." Junior's eyes grew wide. "What?! You are trying to get me killed! I have been sworn to secrecy, lady! I can not tell any ape of his plan!" Junior turned his back towards, and tooted his snout up. He didn't want to take that risk as K-Rool made a promise to grant his wish if he swore not to blab. It didn't really matter as he had already told a small portion of it to her. Tiny shrugged, and carried on. Junior quickly changed his mind, and followed her. "Okay, toots, you got me. I'll tell ya everything only because I like you. He is taking the other apes, and the crystal coconut to his secret lair in the Scarlet Mountains. That is where most of his men now, setting everything up for him when he arrives." The Scarlet Mountains was a very dangerous place for anybody to be. Avalanches occur so much in that area that many were killed there before. Cranky has always told stories of the Scarlet Mountains to Tiny when she was a child due to the history of it. "I know about that place, but the Scarlet Mountains is so far away. It will take us days to get there by foot. Plus, I don't even know how to get there. I was always told to stay far away from that place. Aha! I almost forgot! Cranky Kong has a map in his hut that he keeps. The map of the entire island. Come on, we got to hurry!" Right when she was getting ready to run, Junior tapped on her leg. "Now I got a condition if you want me to help you out. I get to hitch a ride."

"You're out of your mind! It's enough that I have to let you tag along. Don't push it, Junior." Tiny snapped. "Alright, then I guess you don't want to save your precious-" Tiny groaned. "Fine! Fine! Hop on, and don't go getting any crazy idea-ouch! Junior! I still have those scars, ya know." At that given moment, they both set off to Cranky's to find the island map. Along the way, Junior was telling Tiny everything about K-Rool's evil plan. When they got there, Tiny started going through his things to find the map. Tossing books, and beakers aside as Junior dodged them from harm. Luckily, she was able to spot it, and retreived it. She sat down on Cranky's chair, and examined the map. "See, the Scarlet Mountains, and guess where we are? Right over here, which means miles, and miles, and miles of walking," Junior said sarcastically. Tiny murmured. "Oh, miles, and miles, and miles of walking. I do not have that kind of time. By the time we get there, it will already be too late. Best we start now. I got to find a faster transportation to get us there.


End file.
